Legendary Heritage
by Sparks94
Summary: How will Bella handle bikers, territorial street wars and anything else the SOA can throw her way? Well, she isn't going be sitting around looking pretty that's for sure. Its time for Bella to get her hands dirty. SOA style. AU, OOC Bella. Newmoon and pre season one. No Tara!
1. Big Betty

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot! :)

AN- This is my second story I am working on. Updates will be every Wednesday. Tuesdays are for my Bella/Benjamin fanfic and tomorrow I'm posting a crossover of Dominion/Twilight, it will be a Michael/Bella fanfic. I hope you enjoy this and please let me know if you do. Please excuse any mistakes you have found, I have no beta and do try and correct everything but every now and again one will slip through.

When Edward had left Bella had found herself lost. She didn't even recognised herself in the mirror. It was a stranger looking back at her and it had hurt that bit more. How could she of left herself come to this? She was like a marionette with her strings cut off. Limp painted wood. That was the day she finally realised she had become something she never thought she would have. Weak, pathetically weak. She had fallen so far from the girl she used to be that she was not sure she would ever find her way back to her. After that the process of healing picked up speed.

She watched home videos of herself and her family. Watching how she used to be helped put things into perspectives. It showed her how much Edward and his family had taken over her life. Bit by bit until they had full control over her. They had then moulded her into what they wanted. It was a painful realisation. Bella started being more like her old self as the days wore on, She found herself smiling at her reflection in the morning, liking what she was seeing.

School became a big priority. She never re-gelled with Lauren or Jessica but her friendship with Angela and Jacob grew. When she wasn't studying, she was with one of them. Until Jacob just up and left. Bella thought she would of broken like she had with Edward but it only made her stronger. She didn't need people like that in her life. She was never going to be that broken girl on the forest floor so she soldiered on.

Her graduation day came by and Bella watched as Charlie stood before her, eyes glistening with prideful tears. Bella couldn't put herself back in the frame of mind her seventeen year old self held. She was so willing to give all of this up for something she could see now wasn't worth it. Edward wasn't even worth one of her glances.

Bella decide that taking a year off before college was a good idea. She needed some me time. She had to think about where she wanted her life to go but most of all she just wanted to live a little. Not worrying about Renee or Charlie. She was thinking about a road trip when she got a call from her mother. Renee sounded wheezy and snotty over the phone. It had taken nearly half an hour for Bella to find out what had happened through her broken sobs. Her and Phil were over. He had packed up his bags that very night and left after another blazing argument between the two. Phil had wanted children and Renee didn't want anymore. That was the straw that broke the camels back.

Bella could hear herself in her mother. It was like speaking to her younger self when Edward had left. After calming her mother down and much though Bella decided what she was going to do with her year off. Renee was moving back to her childhood home and Bella could use some sun. Her mother original denied Bella coming with her but finally caved in when she realised how stubborn her daughter was. That was how Bella found herself packing and getting ready to move to Charming, California.

_  
>Bella sat on the old wooden floor with a yellowing piece of paper crumpled in her tight fist. The tears that refused to fall made her vision blurry. Her time in forks was nearly up and she was heading of to their new house tomorrow. It was pointless to say she wasn't looking forward too the long drive. Her mother was already there and so all she had to do was drive up. Renee had rang her an hour ago asking if Bella could bring up some photos from her childhood. Charlie had told her that the box she was looking for was up in the attic. So Bella had made her climb up to the dank room and shuffled around in the dark.<p>

She had found the box she was looking for when she sneezed and nocked over another box behind her. The movement had mad a flurry of paper come spilling out and spread across the floor. Grunting in frustration, she bent over and scrambled around, picking up as many as she could. Bella picked up another one when the logo caught her eye. Dropping the stack neck to her, she opened the piece of paper and scanned through it. She re-read it over and over again. She just couldn't grasp what the letter was saying. It was from a fertility clinic. It wrote on and on but the message was clear as day. Charlie was infertile. Had been his whole life. It was dated a few years before her birth.

How the hell was he her father then? Was it the clinics fault? Bella wobbled, un-steadily onto her two feet. She picked up the photo box and on auto pilot she descended the stairs in a daze. She was incredibly lucky she hadn't fallen down and broke her neck. Bella placed the box near the door frame and stumbled into the living room. Charlie was sitting in his trusted recliner, beer in hand. The TV was on some football channel and Charlie was glued to the glowing screen. Charlie smiled at her when she came into view but it faltered when he noticed the dire look on her face. Reaching over and placing his beer down, Charlie switched of the TV and waited for what was to come.

She couldn't speak. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. It was an od mix and left her feeling even more unsettled. Her mind kept switching from this is a joke, to Charlie isn't my father. When she thought he was finally settled on one reaction the other swept through her with so much force, she couldn't breath. Walking over, Bella did the only thing she was capable of at that moment. She dropped the letter on his lap and watched as he picked it up, reading through it. Second by second his face became more stretched and grim.

"Bella, why don't you sit down. We need to talk about this." The joking sensation flew from her and dread settled in on her. She felt claustrophobic. She tried to keep her breathing regular as she backed up to the coach and fell into the seat. The coach squawked under her treatment of it. Bella pushed her hair from her face and waited for Charlie to begin. He looked like he was trying to choose his words carefully.

"Bella. There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to come out with it. I'm not your biological father. Just, let me finish. Renee is your mother, you're not adopted. We got together when she was already pregnant with you. She had just moved here from charming and to be honest, I was young and in love. I couldn't of asked for a better daughter then you. I love you. Just because I didn't help make you doesn't mean I love you any less or you're any less my daughter okay? She never told me who your father was, just that he wasn't a ... model citizen." Bella took in a broken breathe as she rapidly wiped away the tears in her eyes.

Memories of Charlie helping her brush her hair and reading to her galloped through her mind. This didn't change anything. Charlie was the one who tucked her into bed and taught her to ride a bike. Not this unknown figure. Bella pushed up from the coach and practically charged at the man. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed for all she was worth. "I love you dad."

Bella could feel Charlies arms creep up around her as he returned her embrace. Charlie soothingly rubbed little circles on her back, like he used to when she was little and had a nightmare in the dead of the night. Even if he had an early shift that morning. "I love you too, kiddo. Those photos you brought down have some photos of Renee back in her younger days in Charming. You should take a look before you leave."

Bella realised her father and scooped up the big box. With one last look at her father she headed to the kitchen. The dining table would be perfect to spread the photos around when she was looking through them. A quick thought made her loose her footing a little. Would she see her biological father in one of the photos? Bella pushed that back. It was unlikely and even if she did she wouldn't recognise them. This wasn't one of those silly Hollywood movies.

The next hour Bella spent rummaging through the books. Most of them were ones she had already seen. At the bottom of the box was a medium sized book. It was nothing extraordinary. Plain black with no writing or decoration. Bella reached in and picked it up. Opening it she found her younger mother staring back at her. This was the book she was looking for. Bella flicked through the pages but stopped at one. In bold lettering at the top it said 'CHARMING SOA". There was only three photos on the page. One was her mother standing next to a buxom brunette. They were both laughing and drinking in it. Bella had never seen her mother smile like that before.

The other one had her mother, around the age Bella was now, leaning on a motorcycle. The sun made her hair look like a golden halo. That came as a shock. Bella never knew her mother could ride one of them. It looked like she was learning a lot about how her mother really was today.

The last one was a group photo. It was the biggest out of the three. Bella peeled it from the book to get a better look. The rag tag group mainly consisted of men in cut off leather jackets. They made an intimidating sight. The Brunette from the earlier photo was standing next to a blonde man, both wrapped up in each others arms. Renee was at the other end of the line up. She had her hand resting on a guys chest with her head laying on his shoulder. Renee was smiling from ear to ear. The man was too. He had his arm around her back, holding Renees hip. They looked very happy with each other. Bella deliberated who he was too her mother. Bella flipped the photo over but found it blank. Just like her mother not to write the names on the back.

Bella bundled up all three photos and shoved them into her wallet. She mused on ringing her mother up but gave that idea up as soon as it came. This discussion was best saved for face to face. Bella gathered up the books and placed them back into the box she found them in. She needed an early night. After all she had a long drive and long talk with her mother tomorrow .

Bella made it past the borders of charming before her beast of a truck clonked out on her. It had been rattling and groaning the last hour of the drive before finally spewing its last breaths and dramatically dying on the edge of the road. Bella hit the steering wheel a few times while sending up silent prayers that it would come back to life. She had nearly made it. She should of known this was too long of a trip for her car. The poor thing hardly managed forks. Bella clambered out of the truck and sauntered up to the front. Little pillars of steam were creeping out of the engine and fading off into the humid air. She unhooked and lifted up the hood. Bella had to wave her hand in front of her face to dissipate the thick smoke that escaped. Once it was cleared Bella prodded and poked the engine. She was no mechanic and had no fucking clue what the hell to look for. She knew she should of gotten her mother to come and pick her up but she couldn't leave her beloved truck behind. No matter its faults. Buggar it wall to hell.

Bella jumped as she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. Spinning around Bella punched the guy in the ribs before she could stop her self. The blonde leg go, stumbling back a bit as he let out and undignified humph. "Oh god, sorry! I didn't hear you." The man straightened out and pushed his somewhat long blonde hair behind his ear.

"Its alright. No harm done. Do you need any help? There's a mechanic's just down the road from here. Although with a truck like that I don't know if it would do it any good. Is it even legal to ride that thing?" Any thought of this guy being extremely handsome flew straight from her head. NO ONE picked on her truck.

"You know what? I take it back. I'm not sorry for hitting you. No one takes the mickey out of big Betty and gets away with it." She was deadly serious but Bella found herself smiling along with the big guy.

"Big Betty? Huh, got to say it does fit the...beast. Come on, I'll take you to the mechanics and get one of the lackeys to toe big Betty. Its just down this road and to the left. I'm Jax" Jax started walking of to the side of her truck, towards the back and Bella followed. Every one of his steps Bella had to take two to keep up. Then she spotted what he was planning on taking her on.

"we're going on that? No. The last time I was on one of them, I jack hammered it and flew face first into a rock. I'm Bella by the way." Jax stopped and turned to face her once he was near his bike, Laughing loudly.

"Well Bella I promise I wont let you try and take flight while on my bike. And just in case you cant help yourself." Jax snatched the helmet of the handles of his bike and placed it on her head, tightening the straps. He straddled his bike and motioned for Bella to climb onto the back. Bella shook her head, she couldn't believe she was doing this again. You only live once she thought. When she was settled and had her arms around his stomach, the two set off.

The ride was short but sweet. She would really enjoy having a bike if she could ever learn how to ride it without trying to become air born. When they pulled to a stop Bella reached up and unlatched the helmet handing it back to Jax. Jax had walked off to a skinny man, most likely telling him about her car, after pointing out the office telling her he would be there in a second. Bella strode into the office while looking around.

"Hello can I help you?" Bella jerked at the noise and then laughed. These people knew how to sneak up on you, that was for sure.

"Yeah my car broke down, a guy called Jax gave me a lift here saying that you guys could fix it?" The lady had a face that made Bella think she knew her. She couldn't pin point it though and shrugged it off. If it was important she would of remembered. "Well you came to the right place sweetheart. Take a seat and we'll fill out the paperwork. Bella plonked herself down on the small chair opposite the desk. They spent the next twenty minutes going through paperwork when the lady asked too see some ID.

Bella pulled her wallet out and started pulling things out to find her Id card. She always lost the damn thing. Without thinking Bella just put the stuff she had pulled out onto the desk. The lady reached over and picked up the photos Bella had stored in her wallet and flicked through them. "Where did you get these?" Bella looked up from her rummaging and saw what the lady was asking about.

"Oh, them? They were my mothers. She grew up here and we're moving back. She's the blonde next to the brunette women." The lady flickered between looking at Bella and the photos. Bella could of sworn she heard her whisper 'I'll be damned'.

"That other brunette is me, Gemma darling. Never thought I would see Renee again after she left... How old are you?" Bella took the photos back after Gemma had offered her them and cleared the desk of her cluttered things.

"I'm twenty one, Twenty two in three months." Gemma stayed quite for a few moments before a wicked gleam shone in her eyes.

" Wow. so are BOTH your parents coming?" Gemma looked like she was fishing for something but Bella had no idea what the older woman could be getting at. Bella shoved her wallet back into her bag before fiddling with her loose hair. She left the photos out.

"No. Its a pretty long story." Gemma rose one shaped eyebrow. Bella felt like she would spill her guts before she ever got to leave this office.

"I think I can handle it." Bella coughed and run a hand through her hair nervously.

"Uh, my mum and dad divorced when I was little. I only just found out he wasn't my father. Charlie, my dad, told me my mum was already pregnant when she went to live in forks. So... yeah"

Gemma folded her arms over her chest and lent back in her chair. She reminded Bella of a queen sitting on her throne. "you going to try and find your real dad?"

Bella didn't bother to try and stop the laugh that bubbled up. Copying Gemma she lent back in her chair, relaxing. "No. He obviously didn't want me for this or that reason."

Gemma stood up and ran her hand around the desk as she walked over to Bella."Well maybe, or maybe he doesn't even know about you. Renee could of ran off before telling anyone. I knew your mother very well when she was living here." Bella didn't like how it sounded. Gemma had made it sound like she wasn't offering an alternative but a statement. As if that had really happened. Did she know anything about her real dad?

"Can I borrow those photos doll? I just want to let my husband know that our friend is moving back. he'll be glad to hear it." Bella handed over the photos, still bewildered with the way the conversation was going. Gemma walked outside the office and over to the garage bit, off to the side. Bella could see her out of the window. She was talking to a grey haired man in the same leather jacket Jax was in. Gemma pointed over to her and Bella gave a nervous wave. The guy, though old, looked like a tank. Gemma waved her hand motioning her to come over.

Bella stepped out into the bright light and over to the pair. She had never felt so small before. "err hi." this time she did hear the I'll be damned that was whispered. "Clayton. You must be Bella, well your... car is going to take awhile. Why don't you head into the bar with Gemma."

Bella took of with Gemma into the bar as clayton left to talk to another person. He was shorter then clayton. His hair was curly and wild. She heard a name and something about stalling until someone called Tigs could get here. The last thing she saw before entering the bar was the other man glancing her way. He looked shocked.  
>_<p>

The bar was nice but true to a bikers wet dream. Bella gave a rather loud chuckle at the wall covered in mug shots. It was definitely unique. Gemma lead her over to a bar stall and Bella sat herself down. Bella and Gemma spent the next three hours talking and laughing. When things started to get a bit busy, Gemma asked Bella to help her behind the bar. It was a learning curve but Bella really enjoyed it and Gemma told her she was doing a great job. If the customers got too friendly with her Gemma would send them this look that would of sent the devil scurrying. "I'm just going to give my mother a quick ring, she's waiting at the house for me." Gemma nodded but then held out her hand for Bellas phone. Flexing her fingers as she did so.

"Why don't I give her a quick ring. Let her know your with someone she knows. I haven't spoken to her in a long time." Bella didn't see the problem and smiled as she handed the phone over. Maybe re-connecting to some old friends would help get her mother out of her funk.

Gemma lent over the bar, leaning on her elbows as she held the phone up to her ear waiting for Renee to pick up. "Hello Renee, Its Gemma. Bellas with me at the garage her car broke down... Don't worry she's fine, I've been telling her old stories about...us... Oh, I know... It was lovely getting to know her, Some of the others would LOVE to know her two. In fact they should be here in the next ten minutes... Yeah, she's a dead ringer that one... I wouldn't bother Renee, they will be here soon... Bye bye."

"what was that about?" Bella asked as Gemma handed her back her phone. Bella shoved it back into her back pocket.

"She was just asking if you had met any of her other old friends, I let her know they were on there way. She's on her way here to puck you up, I don't think your car is going to be ready by tonight sweetheart." Bella went to speak again but the big doors wacked open and in cam a goup of men dressed all in the same jacket. The big and quite intimidating crowd congregated around the bar. Not for the first time Bella wished she was bigger then five three.

"Well what do we have here." Bella looked over to the man speaking to her and took him in. He had dark curly hair and a moustache and goatee combo. What caught her though was his eyes. They were incredibly blue.

Gemma lent over Bella towards the man. "Tigs, this is Renee Dwyer's daughter, Bella." Tigs looked confused, glancing between Gemma and Bella.

"Renee ? As in Renee, Renee? She seems too... old." Bella scoffed and wrapped her arms around her chest and tried to look as bad ass as she could.

"Old? I'm twenty one, not seventy." Tigs hands tightened on the bar he was holding and stumbled back into an open chair. "Twenty one?" Gemma reached over and patted his arm.

"Yeah. Why don't I get you a beer. You need it."

Bella had never before felt so puzzled. What was the big deal with her being twenty one? Bella didn't know what she should do and thought about wondering off. Just as she was about to, Tigs lent over and grasped her arm.

"Twenty one hey? Well I'm Tigs. why don't you sit down and we'll tal-" For a second time that night the door slammed open and her mother came storming into the room in a blazing glory. Renee spotted Bella quickly. She looked dishevelled and on the verge of a break down. Renee stomped behind the bar and grabbed Bellas other arm, pulling her from Tigs grasp with a bruising yank.

"Come on Bella were going home now." They had nearly made it to the door when they were intercepted by Tigs. He looked incredibly pissed and Bella swallowed down the lump in her throat.

"When the hell were you going to tell me Renee?!" Renee still carried on and shoved him out of the way. For someone Bellas height she had amazing strength

"Not here and not know Tigs. come on Bella." Tigs grabbed her mother by the shoulders and looked her squarely in the face.

"No. You don't get to dictate that. We're going to talk about this now. You've already ruined the last twenty one years. I'm not going to let you pull a vanishing act again. At least I know why you did it last time now."

Bella opened her mouth when Renee turned around and shoved her in the direction of the door. "Go wait by the car. I'll be there in a second." Bella started to argue when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Jax standing behind her and he lead her out of the door. The noon sun had gone down somewhat and a chill was settling in to the atmosphere.

"Its best to leave them when they start arguing like that. your only tiny, you would get squished. Cant have that now can we?" Bella laughed despite herself. She was confused and tired from the long day of travelling.

All she wanted to do was curl up in bed with a good mind numbing action film. That sounded like bliss right now. "So, do you know when big betty will be able to hit the road again?" Jax shoved his hands into his pockets and lent back on the motorcycle he was standing in front of.

"Not sure. It will be a few days least. Big Bettys old and needs a lot done to her. You can still pop into tomorrow though, My mum, Gemma seemed to like your company." Bella chocked on the saliva in her mouth. "Gemma's your mother?" Jax laughed and kicked of from the motorcycle, he came standing before her, a few inches apart. Bella had to crank her neck back to look at his face. He was a giant compared to her.

"She never said?" The doors to the bar opened and her mother came screaming and storming out. Her face was red and she was followed by Tigs, just as red in the face as she was. Gemma came tumbling out with clayton next. "STAY FUCK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER." Renee stormed over and yanked Bella away from Jax, half dragging her to the car. "YOU TOO!" She shouted at Jax after manhandling Bella into the car. Renee slammed the door to her side and pulled away with a screech, she drove like hell was on there heels, out of the parking lot. Bella looked worriedly over to her mother. This was going to be a long night. She didn't think the situation was going to get any clearer either.

Her mother still hadn't calmed down even after getting into their new house. Bella was about up too here with what was going on. "Mom STOP! what the hell was that back there? They weren't that bad." Her mother stopped her pacing and span to face Bella, she looked ready to ponce and tear her face off.

"not bad? NOT BAD?! you do not know the first thing about those people Bella. If you were as smart as you think you are, you would stay they hell away from them. I Promise I'll tell you everything later." Bella braced her self. She kept trying to remind herself that if she got angry it wouldn't help. the chant didn't help any as her blood boiled away. Bella puffed her chest out.

"Oh later? Yeah of course. Just like you were planning to tell me that Charlie wasn't my dad later? Or did you think you could of gotten away with that one." He mother went completely still and slack jawed. She looked reminiscent of a guppy fish that Bella used to have as a child.

"Did Gemma tell you that? I.." Bella cut her off before she could continue. "No It wasn't Gemma. I found the infertility letter Charlie had in his attic. He sat me down and talked to me like a grown adult. WHICH I AM. Why did you never tell me? Why the hell do you have a problem with me being around... OH... I see it now. One of the people from the club is my father isn't he. God did you think I would of never found out? we're moving here mum! Its... its that Tigs guy isn't it?"

Her mothers face had softened and she took a step towards Bella but Bella batted her reaching hands away from her self. She wasn't in the mood for this. Bella stormed past her mother and towards the stairs. "I'm not dealing with this tonight. I'm off to bed. We'll talk sometime tomorrow. Its too much for one day." Bella left her mother standing in the living room as she made her way to her bed.

The morning was full of sunshine and blue sky's. Her mother wasn't in the house. She must of been out somewhere brooding or avoiding her. Bella didn't really care, They both needed sometime out before they tried to talk this through. Bella scavenged through the cupboards but found them bare. Sighing and picking up her wallet, she left to go the grocery store. It was only a few blocks away, she had seen it on her drive here yesterday. Shrugging on her thin, summer jacket Bella set off. the walk didn't take too long and Bella found herself stepping through the automatic doors. It was cooler inside the shop.

Bella took a trolley and started her circuit around the isles. The shop was playing cheesy eighties music faintly and it was starting to grate on her nerves. If she had to listen to one more song she was going to blow her brains out all over the tacky, yellow lino.

Bella was at the fresh produce isle when she herd her name being called. Turning around Bella faced a cheery Gemma. Gemma came too stand next to her also looking through the variety even though she didn't have a trolley or a basket. "I was wondering if you wanted to come back over to the club today and help out behind the bar again?" Bella looked quizzically at her.

"Do you really think that's a good idea with the way my mum was acting yesterday? She's adamant I stay away from you lot, why is that?" Gemma smiled and patted Bella on the back good naturedly. Bella wanted to see if Gemma told her the truth. She had obviously clocked on when she was asking all those questions yesterday.

"She'll calm down. It is your choice. It was just old disagreements yesterday." Bella scoffed and shoved the pack of apples she was holding back in its place.

"Please Gemma, don't treat me like an idiot. I'm guessing that my biological father is either part of the garage or the people in the garage now him. after the arguments yesterday, I'm putting my money on that Tigs guy. Its not that hard to put together." Bella pushed her trolley out and moved up the isle. The wheels made an annoying squeak.

"Well, Tigs wanted to talk to you today anyway and seen as you've already figured everything out I don't see the problem. Tigs, the guy you served last night? Well, yes, he's your father sweetheart. He wanted to speak to you today, if you could get away from your mother. And well, I don't mind your company, plus I could always use the extra hands behind the bar or in the garage office. what do you say? Leave the shopping you can do it later. We can order a bite to eat at the garage. Come on?" Bella griped the handle bars of the trolley tightly, contemplating. Her mother seemed distress with her being around them but that might of just been her afraid of Bella finding her father. She was twenty one and it was about time she made a choice for her self and no one else.

"Oh, what the hell, okay." Gemma took her trolley and just pushed it to the side and left it there. The two women made there way out and as the sun momentarily blinded Bella, She had a strange feeling that she was getting into something she shouldn't and that life would never be the same.


	2. Dog whispering

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p>AN- I am so happy with the reviews this story has gotten. THANK you all to those who reviewed, followed and Favorited. To answer some questions NO Gemma will NOT be a mega bitch. I think of Gemma as a character with a heart of gold. Until you cross her or hurt Jax. Bella hasn't crossed Gemma or hurt Jax, so i just cant see Gemma being vindictive towards her straight of the bat. I think you need to give Gemma a reason not to like you. On to this chapter, it ran away with me a little bit. I have no Beta reader so please be aware of that. THANK YOU once again for all the reviews and so on. I hope you like this new chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>The drive to the Garage was fast but filled with idle conversation. Bella was beginning to really like Gemma. Of course the woman could be harsh and blunt but the pure honesty of her statements was refreshing. Especially after all the shit she had to endure with the Cullens and the half truths she kept getting from Renee. Yes, Bella could see herself getting close to someone like Gemma. She had been asking her about how her life was in Forks. It stung a little that Bella had to offer her the half truths that she hated so much. But she couldn't really explain to her the place was crawling with vampires and other things that should have stayed in her childhood closet. That would have gotten gotten her a one way ticket to a mental hospital and a straight jacket with her name stamped on.<p>

When the car pulled to a soft stop Bella got out and pulled her shades down. Living in a town with perpetual clouds had left her eyes a bit sensitive. One thing Bella knew about charming was that it was nearly consistently shrouded in sunshine. Bella wished to laugh at the complete oppositeness of Forks and Charming. Bella looked around when she saw a thin-ish guy struggling with a bulky box. He wore a leather cut like the others but blazoned across his back was the word prospect. The cardboard box was heaving this way and that way and Bella went to rush to help the guy but was stopped by Gemma. "Leave him to it sweetheart. He's gotta earn his place in this club if he ever wants a true cut. It's the way it works around here."

Bella glanced back a few times as she followed Gemma. She felt a little guilty about not helping the guy but what Gemma had said was true. If anything was worth something you had to fight for it. Or earn it in this case. Plus it wasn't like he was in mortal danger. No, that was her area of expertise. The cool breeze of the bar made Bella sigh in satisfaction. It would take a while to get used to the heat again.

The bar was empty apart from two people who were standing right next to Clay. Bella recognised one from the guy Clayton had pulled aside yesterday to speak with. His hair was hard to miss. Bella followed Gemma behind the bar and smiled at the three men who watched her. The one she had not seen before had a tube running into his nose. Clayton returned her smile. "Hey Shorty, didn't think I would see you back here anytime soon. This is Bobbie and this is Piney." Ah, so the one with the tube was called Piney Bella thought.

Bella chuckled. To be completely honest, she hadn't seen herself coming back here anytime soon. "Well, I didn't either. Can I get any of you a drink?" Bobby declined and Clayton just held up his already full beer.

"Well, what would you suggest I should have?" Pineys voice was rough and deep. Bella had a feeling it was attributable to years of smoking. "In my book, you can never fail with a good ol' jack and coke. After all, it's always five o'clock somewhere." Bella said over her shoulder as she reached up and pulled down the bottle of jack Daniels and a clean glass.

Bella smiled when she heard the loud laughter coming from behind her. "If I didn't know better, I would say it was Tigs standing behind the bar." Bella's hand tightened around the glass at Bobbies statement. She was grateful she still had her back to them. Was that really something Tigs would say? Did she have anything else in common with the guy? Bella shook her head. She still was not sure whether she wanted to find out the answers to those questions or not. Bella finished off the drink and handed it to Piney.

Piney looked down at his glass and looked back at her, his eyebrow high on his forehead. "I thought you said Jack and Coke? There's no coke." Bella laughed at this. "Of course there isn't. The only people who have Coke with their Jack, shouldn't be drinking Jack Daniels anyway. It ruins the whiskey." Piney let out a wall shaking laugh. He slapped Clayton on the arm as the two guys and Gemma joined in. "A girl after my own heart!"

Clayton bent over the bar, swirling his beer around. "So where's Renee today?" Bellas mood shot down hill at incredible speeds. She had forgotten all about the mess with her mother. Bella took the box of beers Gemma handed and started to unpack them to place them behind the bar. "No Idea. Woke up this morning and she wasn't in the house. She'll turn up at some point. It's not the first time." Bella was used to Renees disappearing acts.

Back in Phoenix, she had spent the majority of her childhood by herself. Renee often got into fads and disappeared days on end. Only to return home as if nothing had happened. One time she had been away for nearly a month. She had gotten a new boyfriend and what should have been only a few days staying at his house had escalated. Bella didn't think she was an inherently bad mother. She wasn't beaten or abused. Just forgotten about. Her mother had a habit of getting so trapped in what was going on she forgot everything else. It's why she had learned to cook and clean so well. She had also had to get a job at an early age to pay the bills when Renee had forgotten. It was not the best childhood ever, but it was certainly not the worst she could have had.

Bella was busy stocking up the bar but didn't miss the meaningful look Gemma shot Clayton and the nod Gemma got in return. Bella had a sinking feeling that Gemma and Clay knew exactly what Renee was like. "So how long you staying here shorty?" Bella threw Clayton a disgruntled look. It wasn't her fault that everyone here seemed to be the size of houses. Even heading towards later age Clayton resembled a tank. "Well its going to be a busy night tonight, I was thinking of getting Bella to stay and help in the garage and then help with the night shift at the bar. I could use another female around here. The customers like her anyway. That is, if you want to sweetheart?"

Bella gave the idea a turn around in her mind. She had nothing better to do and she had no idea when Renee would resurface again. Plus Bella was really starting to enjoy it around here. "Sure, why not? I haven't got anything better to do." Bella returned Gemma's bright smile. Clayton, Bobbie and Piney stood up to exit the bar. "They way things are going, I'll be offering you a job soon." Clayton said as he patted her on the back. "That was my intention all along. Took you long enough to clock on." Bella could hear the guys laughter even after the bar door had shut.

After half an hour of helping Gemma replace all the stock and verifying the books Gemma spoke up. "Right everything seems alright here, come on, let's head into the garage office." Bella nodded as she finished wiping her hands on a washcloth. The bright light nearly blinded her as she walked outside. With the sun high in the sky, the temperature had risen. Bella made a mental note to wear shorts and a tank. Bella flicked her sunglass's back onto her face.

The office was cooler than the bar. Three fans were going and the breeze felt divine on her heated skin. Bella plonked herself down on a chair. Bella was on the verge of asking what Gemma wanted her to do when a shadow blocked the open doorway. Bella turned around to meet the newcomer but her smile dropped when she saw the state of the person. Their skin held a greyish hue and sweat glistened on their skin. The woman kept scratching her left forearm as her eyes darted around the place. What had Bella worried though was the unmistakable large bump the woman's stomach held. Bella bolted up and dashed over to the woman, leading her to her seat by her shoulders, so she could get off her feet. The woman looked wobbly on. One slight shift of wind would knock her over.

"Wendy, What are you doing here?" Bella glanced from Gemma to this Wendy woman. You could practically smell the distaste in Gemma's tone. Wendy broke out of her daze and glared at Gemma, smacking Bellas hands off her shoulders.

"Where's Jax? I need him now. Get Jax." Gemma scoffed and sat back down in her seat. She had her Queen bee aura back in place firmly. "Sorry sweetheart. Jax is out at the moment. Is it anything to do with the baby?" Bella got even more confused until it all fell into place. This must be Jax's miss's and his baby. Bella began to panic slightly. Did he know that she looked so ill? Wendy got even more agitated as she kept repeating that she wanted Jax and to fetch him.

Bella knew that getting this emotional was bad for the baby, so she walked over to the water dispenser in the corner of the office. Filling up a good two/three cups, Bella walked back over to the woman. Bell went to hand Wendy a cup of water, but Wendy glared at her and slapped it out of her hand and onto the floor. Gemma rose and as looked like she was going red in the face. Before Gemma could blow up Bella intercepted. "Look, Wendy. It's a hot day and you're pregnant. You need to drink something and calm down, for the baby's sake, okay?" The frown on Wendy's face lessened slightly and she took the other two cups from Bella, drinking slowly as she eyed Bella up and down.

After drinking a cup, Wendy placed them both on the desk. "Who are you?" Wendy sneered towards the end and Bella had to remind herself that the woman was pregnant. Blowing up at her would not be a good idea, no matter how much the woman rubbed Bella up the wrong way. Lucky for Bella, Gemma stepped in. "This is Bella, Tigs's daughter. She's a good one this one. She'd make a perfect old lady one day. Everyone agrees, even Jax." Bella was bewildered. Did they mean she was going to age well? Like wine? It appeared to be a very odd compliment to give someone.

Wendy Stood up and charged toward the door. "FUCK YOU GEMMA, AND YOU TO BELLA." Bella went to follow after Wendy but thought better of it. The woman was clearly wound up to tight and Bella had the habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. Bella looked towards Gemma with a confused expression. Gemma rubbed Bellas arm up and down soothingly "Down worry about it Bella. She'll cool off soon enough. Come on, we better start cracking on this paperwork.

* * *

><p>Bellas hand felt like it was going to fall off. She had only been helping out with the paperwork for an hour, but she did not envy Gemma having to do this day in and day out. Repetitive writing was not her forte. "Well I'll leave you two to it. Call me if you need anything Bella." Bella snapped up to look at Gemma, confused on what she was going on about until she looked behind her. Tigs was standing in the doorway looking as weary as Bella felt.<p>

Once Gemma had left Tigs had taken her seat. He looked like he was trying to come up with something, anything to say. Bella decided it would be up to her to break the ice. "Hey so... How you doing?" Bella wanted to smack her head of the concrete wall. Was that really all she could come up with? Of all the times for her tongue could desert her, it had chosen now. Tigs ran his hand down his face and shook off his hesitation. "Look, I'm not good at this shit but...Er...I would really like to get to know you. If you don't want that, just say now and I'll walk straight out that door."

Bella Breathed deeply. Did she want to get to know him? When she asked herself just that question the answer was simple and clear. Yes she did. She wasnot going take into account her mothers feelings or any other factor. She wanted to know him so that was what she was going to do. "Yeah, I'd like that." The two grinned at each other.

By no time, Bella was laughing and joking along with the man. It felt right. It clicked. He had the same kind of sardonic sense of humour she did and the two bounced off of each other. They hadn't touched any important topics, but Bella didn't want to. She was not entirely ready for that and it seemed neither was Tigs. She had no problem with it. She liked the banter they had going on. The two were so immersed in their conversation, neither saw Gemma standing just outside the doorway, broad smile etched firmly on her face. They didn't notice when Clay joined her, smiling along with her.

Gemma stepped into the office, coughing loudly. Bella and Tigs both turned around to face her and Clay. "Hey Tigs, clay needs you in the garage and Bells I need you to come on a food run with me." Bella came out of the office with the others. "See you around Tiny." Tigs said as he ruffled her hair. Bella whacked his hand away from her head, offering him a mock glare. "All the better to bite through your bloody kneecap. Remember that." Tigs chuckled as he jogged to catch up with Clay.

The weight on her shoulders had gone and Bella found a bounce in her step. She did not realise that she was dreading that meeting until it was over. Bella slid into Gemma's car as they set out for the short drive to the shops. The shop wasn't empty nor full. There was a quiet buzz as the locals went about their day. Gemma and Bella were milling around when Bella accidently bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry." Bella said as she bent down to help pick up the things the woman had dropped. "Donna?" Bella flickered her gaze between Gemma and Donna. Was there anyone in this town that Gemma didn't know?

Donna gave Bella a hesitant look. Bella wondered if she was going to have to get used to those types of looks with the way things were going on. "Hello, Gemma." Donna looked less impressed to be a part of their company. Bella could see the same look on her mothers face if she knew she was here right now. "This is Bella, Tigs's daughter." Shock blossomed on Donnas face as she scrutinized Bella. Bella awkwardly put her hair behind her ear. She hated it when people looked too hard at her. She wasn't as insecure as she was when she was a teenager, but it was still uncomfortable. "Tigs, Tigs? Well I wasn't expecting that." Bella chuckled nervously. She really didn't have a reply to that.

A phone ringing cut through the atmosphere. Gemma reached into her back pocket, looking at the caller ID she held her hand up and backed away little before answering. "I'm just going to say it. Be carful around them, okay? You seem like a nice girl. I wouldn't like to see you getting mixed up in outlaw..." Donna did not have enough time to finish as Gemma had come back and was glaring daggers at the woman. "Enough Donna. Sweetheart were going to have to shoot. That was Jax on the phone and he asked me to drive to his to pick some things up. We can finish the shopping later." Bella turned back around to find Donna already down the isle and turning the corner. Bella huffed in agitation. "What was that about?" Bella demanded.

Bella had enough of finding herself in the dark about things. The Cullens, Her mother. She really hoped Gemma wasn't going to be another one. "Just local paranoia. They see men on motorbikes and they automatically jump to gang warfare. Trust me, you're just going to be hearing the same thing over and over again in the next coming weeks." Bella settled down a little. Even if these people turned out to be dangerous criminals, it wouldn't be the first time she had gotten herself into a sticky situation. Her life was just hoping from the frying pan to the fire.

* * *

><p>Jax's house was, in Bellas opinion, lovely. Bella wanted to own a house like this once she figured out what she wanted to do with her life. Bella had swept the entire supermarket drama under the rug. There was no reason to be dwelling on it. Bella wondered if it was the best thing for her to go into the house after the way Wendy had reacted to her, but Gemma wouldn't have none of it. Bella and Gemma waited by the front door for a few minutes. Wendy wasn't answering. Gemma scoffed and gestured for Bella to follow her around the back.<p>

Following just behind Gemma, Bella stopped a bit away from the door. Bella looked around and glanced at the sky. She had missed the blue the sky could be when she was in Forks. All there ever was in that little town was a depressing grey. A gasp broke her out of her unimportant thoughts. "You stupid bitch." Bella strolled up behind Gemma and took a glance in. The first thing to register was the vibrant colour red. Bit by bit the rest clicked into place like a puzzle.

Wendy was laying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood and Vomit. It looked like the flow had originated from between her legs and bloomed outwards. Wendy was all the more a sicklier colour than she was earlier. Bella pushed Gemma to the side and with all she had kicked the door in. "Ring an ambulance Gemma!" Bella didn't even check whether she was doing it as she rushed to Wendy's side. Bella crouched over her prone form. Not caring she was covering herself in Wendy's blood. Bella put her two fingers to Wendy's pulse point in her neck. Feeling nothing she checked her wrist next. "Fuck!" Bella could not feel a thing and on closer inspection Wendy's chest wasn't moving.

"There on their way." Bella flicked through everything she knew about CPR. Thanking god for once Renee had gone through a faze that actually counted for something. "Gemma I need you to lift her right hip up and maintain it elevated. Use some towels or books, anything." Gemma didn't question her as she left the room only to come back seconds later with her prize in hand. Gemma lifted Wendy's hip up and propped it securely. "Right now I need you to keep her right shoulder on the floor flat. There's no time for questions. I needed to displace her uterus to decrease aortocaval compression and hypotension." The confusion didnot come off Gemma's face, but thankfully she did what Bella had asked.

Bella turned Wendy's head so her cheek was flush against the bloody floor. Checking in her mouth to guarantee there was no more vomit was plugging up her airway. The vomit that had been resting in the back of her throat came spilling out and the smell made Bella want to heave. She kept herself together and rightened her head. "Make sure she stays like that. I'm going to try CPR." At Gemma's nod, Bella interlocked her hands and placed them on Wendy's breast bone. Breathing in deeply Bella did five compressions before she dived to breathe into Wendy's mouth. Bella could taste vomit on her lips and with massive will power pushed the thought away. Pulling away, again She re-started compressions.

Bella was losing hope after the sixth cycle. A spluttering, vomitey breathe racked its way out of Wendy. Dropping her hands to her side Bella looked up to the heavens and relaxed. Bella gently rolled Wendy onto her side so she could cough up the rest of the vomit and not choke again. Bella went to push her hair out of her face but found her hands covered in crimson blood. The world around her spun. Bella was pulled away from Wendy by Gemma as the paramedics came barrelling through the busted door.

* * *

><p>The ride to the hospital was a blur. All she could concentrate on was the rusty smell of blood and the twirling of the world around her. Bella was shaken out of her daze when Gemma wrapped an arm around her. The world slowly came to and she found herself standing in the hospital hallway with a doctor in front of them. Before the doctor could say something the boys from the club came into the hallway like a tsunami. Jax was leading with Clay not far behind him. He came to an abrupt stop in front of the doctor. "Doc, you gotta tell me what's happening. Is she going to be okay? Will the baby?" Bellas heart broke for Jax. His hair was dishevelled and he was out of breath as if he had run all the way here. Some people in the group Bella had never met before but, they all crowded around, anticipating the answers. The doctor cleared his throat and looked down at his clipboard momentarily<p>

"Well, There's been an emergency caesarean. The mother is fine and recuperating. The child is alive, but he will need further surgery's. He's fifteen weeks early. He has a heart defect and a hole in his stomach. After the surgery for the stomach, we're going to see how he is doing before trying for the heart surgery. Who was the one who performed CPR?" Gemma was the one that answered. Pointing down to Bella.

The first one to locate her was Tigs and seeing her covered in blood raced over to her. The rest of the boys saw her and Clay took a double take at the state she was in. After a little while Bella swotted Tigs hands away from checking her over. "It's not my blood or vomit. I'm fine." Bella did not give a fuck that she had told a bold face lie. She was feeling sick to her bone marrow. The doctor re-adjusted his glasses.

"You're lucky she was there. The paramedics would have been too late by the time they got there." he looked to face her then with a warm smile. "You should take pride in yourself young lady. Not everyone knows how to preform the correct type of CPR to a pregnant women. You saved a woman and a baby today. I have to go. I'll be back soon to give you an update on the condition of the patients."

Bella nearly lost her balance. She needed to get this blood off of her. Tigs seeing she was seconds away from fainting, started leading her away from the crowd. "I'm taking Bella to get straightened out. We'll be back in a few moments." Tigs stopped at a closet and dived in, bringing forth a small set of scrubs. Tigs had to practically drag her into the bathroom. Bella dashed for the sink and scrubbed away the flaking blood from her hands and arms. Bella took the offered scrubs and entered a stall, locking herself in while she stripped of the bloody vomit saturated clothes and pulling on the green scrubs.

After getting all the blood of her, Bella bundled up the clothes and shoved them in a bin. There was no way in hell she was about to keep them. Coming out of the stall, Bella took in a sigh of relief as she pushed her hair back. Tigs was standing there with a smile on his face. "You did something amazing today. Where did you learn CPR?" Bella chuckled as she went to give her hands on last wash.

"One of Renees fazes, turns out this one was worthwhile. Who knows? Maybe next time I can help someone with crystals that are meant to help you see into another world or dog whispering." Tigs laughed along with her as he pulled her to him and gave her a one arm hug. He opened the door and let Bella through first. "You did more than help someone tiny."

The two made their way back to the group. Bella had to re-adjust the shoulder to her scrub top a few times. Bella was received with Gemma's open arms as the woman hugged the life out of her. Clay clapped her on the back and the force nearly made her stumble but she smiled at him anyway. The crowd had died down a little, but the hallway was still pretty packed. Bella spotted Jax standing away from everyone else and she made her way to him. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. When he looked at her she could see the crushed expression he was trying to cover. "I'm not going to say everything is going to be okay. Because frankly, no one knows but if you need someone to talk to. I'm here."

Bella nearly choked on her tongue as Jax scooped her up and wrapped his arms around her. Bella melted and wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't picture herself in his shoes. She did know that she would of been a mess though. He nuzzled her hair and she only heard him because he was so close to her ear. "Thank you. For everything today. Thank you." Bella let him go when she heard Clay shouting his name. Jax eventually let her go, staring into her eyes before heading off with clay, shouting over his shoulder to Gemma that he had business to take care of. Tigs came over and kissed her forehead before leaving with the rest. Gemma slunk an arm around her shoulders and lead her to a seat as the two women watched as the guys left the hospital in as much of a storm as when they entered. Bella and Jax made eye contact one last time as the double doors closed and he was cut off from her view.


	3. Getting Back To The Field

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing but the plot :)

* * *

><p>AN- I wanted this chapter out quickly because there really isnt MUCH Jax and Bella intereaction. Theres some but not alot. HOWEVER this chapter is monumental for the direction this story is heading in. I know Renee is completley OOC but i need her like this for whats coming up. What i've done is for a reason and not for the heck of it. what is fanfiction if not playing with the characters? HEAVY mentions of drug use in this chapter, dont worry the following ones have near on none of it. And yes 'someone' is flirting a little with her in this but my Bella is an oblivious little thing and really doesn't grasp that fact. So thank you for all the fantastic reviews and favourites and follows. i really REALLY do enjoy reading them all. without further rambling, ENJOY!<p>

* * *

><p>Bella sat at the kitchen table, swirling her half empty coffee cup around in her hands. It had been three days since Bella had found Wendy laying near dead on the floor. She hadn't really been around Gemma or the garage since then. She wasn't trying to avoid them, but the more days that passed the more Bella worried for her mother. She had been gone a week and a half now and Bella had neither heard or seen her mother. As more days passed Bella renegaded herself to her home in hopes of seeing Renee Walk through the door. Bella flipped open her phone and slammed it back shut when she didn't see any new texts or missed calls.<p>

Her mother was a very flighty person. Bouncing from one thing to the next. She could be extremely drastic when she wished to be and Bella flinched at the thought of how Renee was handling their argument before she left. She failed to see how Renee had expected things to go any different. Charming was a small town. Did Renee think she would never run into anyone at the garage? Unlikely seen as it was one of the few garages in Charming. Bella started tapping her fingers on the table as she glared at her coffee. She just wished Renee would call or text. Just so she knew she was all right.

Bella nearly jumped into the ceiling when her phone buzzed. Scrambling for it she answered without looking at the caller ID. "Mom?" Bella rubbed a hand down her face when she heard the voice on the other side.

"No, sweetheart. I was just ringing up to know if you were busy today. If not, fancy popping into the garage?" She didn't have a problem with Gemma she just wanted her mother to be the one ringing her. Bella looked out at the kitchen window. She decided that if Renee wasn't going to ring her or get in touch she would scour the city until she found her.

"Sorry Gem but I'm a little bit bogged down today. I'm...Sorting the last bits around the house. You know, mundane crap that needs doing." It was a lame excuse, but it was the only one to pop into her head at that time.

"Okay. Well were having a big dinner at mine, if you manage to fix everything pop over to the garage." Bella agreed and said goodbye to Gemma. She had a feeling she was going to be searching for Renee for a while. The dinner sounded nice, but making sure Renee was okay was more important than fun right now.

Bella dragged herself upstairs to get dressed. She grabbed what came into contact first which turned out to be a plain blue camisole, some denim shorts and her well loved tennis shoes. She back tracked to the coat rack and picked up a light hoodie. She was accustomed to the climate of forks turning at a flip of a coin. Better safe than sorry. She wrapped the hoodie around her waist and set out after locking the door. More coffee was the first stop. There was no way she was going to be searching a city without being fuelled up on caffeine.

The Coffee house was right down the road from her. She breathed deeply when she entered. The aromatic smell of coffee settled her frazzled nerves. She walked up to the cashier and ordered a black coffee. Bella lent on the counter top and took a glance around the room. The shop was virtually empty apart from a group of three people in the corner. They were skin heads and one had the schwa sticker resting boldly on his bicep. Bella wanted to cut the bloody arm off. The world was a bastard of a place without bringing skin colour into the equation. Bella laughed at the thought of Jacob and his friends walking in. She wondered what the racists would think then. Jacob and his friends made Jax and Clay look tiny.

Bella snapped out of her thoughts when the clerk nudged her. Taking her coffee she left the shop. The scorching liquid burnt her throat, but she downed it all the same. Standing on the sidewalk, Bella looked left and right. She prayed her truck would be back in the game soon. However, now she was going to have to do this on foot.

After two hours of entering shops and bars Bella wanted to call it quits but refused to. Renee had to be somewhere and Bella was going to find her. She knew Renee wouldn't have left Charming. Forks were a no go because of Charlie and Renee wouldn't have gone back to Phoenix because she was still reeling from the breakup between her and Phil. Bella just left another bar when she collided with someone. The man juggled to keep the four coffees he had on a tray. She chuckled nervously and helped him straighten out the cups when she noticed his outfit. He belonged to the local police department. "I'm really sorry. Honestly they shouldn't let me walk anywhere. I'm pretty sure they can classify me as a natural disaster." The guy chuckled as he brushed off a few stray drops of coffee from his tie. "It's no problem miss... I'm sorry I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?" Bella backed out of his personal space as she brushed her hair out of her face. She idly questioned whether she should just chop the lot off.

"Yeah I'm Bella. Well I've been here a week so that's relatively new." Bella shook his hand when he outstretched it.

"David Hale. Welcome to Charming. I can give you a tour of the town if you want?" Bella smiled. She really could use a tour of Charming. Most of the time she felt like she was just bumbling about the place, but she had a to find her mother.

"I would love to, but I'm pretty busy right now." David grinned at her as he nodded.

"Some other time then?" Bella started walking again. "Sure that would be great. Bye!" she said over her shoulder. David went to ask her how he could get in touch with her, but she was already half way down the street and nearing a corner. He smiled, shook his head and carried on to the police department.

Bella kept up her search but was beginning to think that Renee had skipped town. She hoped her mother hadn't ditched her in a town she doesn't know, but she wouldn't put it past her either. When things got tough, Renee got going. Or she did something ridiculous. When she hit a rough patch with Charlie, she packed her bags and left. A few arguments with Phil and she left the state again. Maybe Renee had pulled the same on her. She got into a situation she didn't want to face and instead of sticking around to try to iron things over she ran like she had done in the past.

Bella was watching the floor as she walked down the street. She was running places Renee could be in her mind. Thinking of which one to check out first. She was merely passing an alleyway when something red caught her gaze. Bella knew that shoe. It was a pair of red flats Bella had bought her mother for her birthday. She had saved up for ages to purchase them. Her mother didn't really like them and ended up gluing buttons and bows onto them when she went through a fashion designer period. Bella peered at the shoe curiously. She edged into the alley and her eyes widened. Renee was laying on the floor in the same dress she had on the day they moved here. Her limbs were at odd angles making her look like a puppet with their strings cut off. Bella Dived for her mother.

* * *

><p>Bella didn't need to check her heartbeat as she could see her chest rising and falling rapidly. Down the front of her flowery summer dress were chunks of dried vomit that had crusted together. Bella covered her nose and attempted to push away the heaving she wanted to do. Why the hell was her mother in a dank alley way covered in sick? She turned her head away to breathe in some fresh air as she untangled her hoodie from her waist. Dropping the garment beside her she pulled Renee into a sitting position and then wrestled to get the hoodie on Renee<p>

Once Renee was back to slouching on the brick wall. Bella tapped her cheek gently "Mom. Mom wake up. Mom" Renee smacked Bellas hand away as she blearily opened her eyes. Renee broke out into a delirious giggle. "This isn't where the party is. I need to go back to the field."

Bella wanted to punch the wall. She prayed this isn't what she thought it was. Pinning her mothers head back. Bella stared into her eyes. They were bloodshot and the pupils had all but taken over the iris's. Her mother was sky fucking high. Bella rose and paced before squaring back to her mother. Fury blazing. "What are you taking mom? God, why the fuck would you do this? This is the last thing I need right now." Renee staggered upwards and glared. Leaning heavily on the wall.

"I haven't done anything wrong. Phil broke up with me! If I want a good time I'll have a good time. What about you huh? After everything I've done for you! I gave birth to you, gave you a roof over your head. And you go and choose that deadbeat biker over your own mother. Yeah, I know you've been around him and that god damn club. You'll see what they are like. Even that blonde boy you were batting your eyelash's at. You're not special. They'll through you out to the curb just like they did me. God you look just like Tigs's father, did you know that? Looking at you sometimes makes me feel sick. You're gonna turn out just like your father. I can see it. You..." Renee never finished as she hunched over and threw up all over the floor.

Bellas blood had frozen in her veins. You're not special. Not worth it. She was back in those woods again all those years ago. Bella violently shook it off. She knew what she was worth. She wasn't that insecure little girl anymore. She was better than this shit. Renee was just high and looking for a fight Bella thought. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction of getting one.

Bella none too gently grasped her mothers shoulders and marched her out of the alley way. She wasn't in the mood for calm responses and sweetness. "I'm not talking about this while you're off your fucking head. I'm taking you home to get cleaned up and to wear the drugs off. You're a mess. Hurry up." She promised herself that Edward would be the final person to walk all over her verbally. She wasn't about to let her mom carry on her induced rant.

Bella enveloped her mother and proceeded to drag her home. She had a couple of odd stares at the locals passing by, but she ignored them. She was too engrossed in what her mother had said to her earlier. Glancing down, she looked at her mothers head as it laid on her shoulder. She was mumbling incessantly. Bella picked up the words Tigs, biker scum, Ungrateful, Phil, Party and needing to get back to the field. Bella tuned it all out. Renee wasn't sober enough to let her know what she had taken. Even if she was Bella, was certain she would dodge the question. No one could evade a question like Renee could.

Bella was out of breath by the time she and a half passed out Renee had made it back to the house. She laid her mother down on the couch. Renee smelled like vomit and hard liquor. Bella jogged in the bathroom and started running a bath. Renee needed a wash if she was going to get some clean clothes on and if she couldn't wash herself, well Bella would have to do it. She had been in those clothes too long as it was and she wasn't going to let her mucky up the sheets with them.

Once the bath had run Bella went back to the front room. She felt like cursing to the sky. Renee had rolled off the couch and had obviously been sick again, landing in the puddle on the floor. Bella sucked up all the strength and determination she had left. Storming back over she dragged a passed out Renee into the bathroom by her underarms.

She ripped Renees dress off. It was ruined anyway and slipped her shoes off her feet. Leaving her in her underwear, Bella heaved her mother into the warm bath. The water must have shocked Renee out of her sleep and she flayed around. Bella was not prepared for the abrupt movement and fell over onto her butt. Renee had pushed herself into a corner and was pointing a shaking finger in her direction. "YOU! YOUR TRYING TO KILL ME! It's too late. You've been around Tigs too much and he's infected you. I hoped he had died by now. Why were you trying to drown me?! I need to get back to the field!" During the shouting, Renee had barrelled out of the bath, skidding on the floor as she attempted to put the ripped soiled dress and hoodie back on.

Bella stood up and tried to reach for Renee, but she ducked out of her way. "FUCK YOU! YOUR NOT MY DAUGHTER! YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR FUCKING DAD!" Bella just wanted to break down and cry. Renee was in hysterics. Paranoid from the drugs and Bella had no clue what to do or say to ease her down.

She couldn't let her leave the house like this. "Mom, please calm down. You were covered in sick. I was trying to wash it off. Please calm down. Breathe." Bella grasped her mother by her shoulders. It was a terrible move to do to someone so skittish.

"DONT YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Renee pushes them both towards the sink and yanked Bellas hair around her fist.

"I WISH YOU AND TIGS WERE DEAD!" It all happened so fast Bella couldn't stop it. Renee yanked her head back and slammed it onto the porcelain sink. It was like her brain had been bounced around her skull. She couldn't see properly and something warm was gushing from her forehead. Bella crumbled to the floor in a pile of limbs. The bathroom wouldn't stay in focus. She saw the blurry figure of Renee stumble backwards until her back hit the opposite wall.

"I didn't mean to...I wouldn't have done that... I'm...I was...I...I" Renees voice sounded like it was a million miles away over the ringing in Bellas ears. Bella rose her hand and made an effort to wipe away the sticky stuff on her forehead. When she pulled it away, she saw red smothered on her hand. Bella couldn't focus. She heard the running away footsteps and the slamming of the front door.

Bella couldn't tell you how long she was there laying on the floor, but she eventually regained her balance. She dragged herself up into a sitting position and gingerly took her top off. Folding it up, she pressed it to her forehead and pulled it off again. A large patch of blood greeted her. Bella groaned and repressed it to her head.

This was why she would never touch drugs. It changed who you are, made you a paranoid mess. Bella couldn't really connect that her mother had just done what she had. Bella realised Renee had gone back out. Scrambling up to the sink Bella washed the cut on her forehead as best as she could. She walked as fast as she could to her bedroom. Stopping every now and again to balance herself.

Bella yanked on a clean camisole. She couldn't leave her mother out there in the state she was in. Let alone she was in ripped clothes and Bella knew people like those Nazis in the coffee shop were prowling around. Bella left the house even though all she wanted to do was go throw her guts up in a toilet.

* * *

><p>Bella found her hoodie discarded in the parking lot of the grocery store. Picking it up, she looked around her to see if she could spot Renee. She saw Gemma and Jax walking across the parking lot with bags of filled with shopping for what Bella guessed was for the big dinner tonight.<p>

Bella gripped her hoodie and tried to walk as fast as she could to the exit. She may have been being rude, but she really did not have enough time to sit around and talk. Bella picked up her pace when she heard her name being called. Hoping that they would think she didn't hear them, but she had no such luck. She couldn't walk fast enough. The world was still slightly off kilter and her vision would swim every now and again. Bella finally stopped and turned around when she heard them behind her.

"Jesus Christ, your bleeding Bella!" Bella flinched as Jax touched the cut on her forehead. She gingerly reached up and wiped the bit of blood that had accumulated. She tried to conceal her worry and pain with a smile but thought it came out more of a grimace.

"Yeah...Ugh...I was...Unboxing and tried to pull a box down from a shelf it fell and well, you see the end result. I was...I'm just heading to the chemist for a...Plaster." Bella couldn't have stopped the nervous chuckle even if she was feeling a hundred percent. Gemma withdrew some tissues from her bag and dabbed Bellas cut. Gemma gave Bella a look that screamed a sarcastic 'sure'.

"A box did this? It must have clonked you good sweetheart. Its bruising up like a good one." Bella stood as still as possible as the world spun again. Getting the tissue from Gemma, she dabbed it one more time before crumpling it up in her hand. Bella waved her hands in a dismissive gesture.

"Well, that's me. Clumsy as hell. Well I better go and find Ren...The chemist. Bye." Bella wanted the earth to open up and swallow her. She couldn't lie for shit.

Bella went to walk away but turned back on last time. They most probably already thought she was a weirdo. She couldn't do much more damage. "You haven't seen my mom around here have you?" Bella deflated a little at their no's. Plastering the smile on her face one more time she turned around. Bella nearly turned around and smacked whoever grabbed her shoulders. Her nerves were shot and the longer she was upright the more likely it was she was going to be sick. Bella craned her neck to look up to Jax who stood right behind her.

"The thing you said in the hospital? It's the same Bella. You need someone to talk to or you're in trouble come to me okay?" The smile on her face felt like it splintered. What was she supposed to tell him? Her mothers been gone a week only to turn up drugged to high heaven, wishing she was dead and bashed her head into a sink. No. She was fine. No matter how much Renees ranting had shattered her heart, she could manage this.

"I'm perfectly fine. Honestly. I really do have to go though." Gemma stepped up behind Jax. "Just remember, you're family now Bella. Okay?" Bella nodded and walked away. She didn't want to burden them with her own shit storms. Jax had enough to be concerned about with his baby in hospital.

Bella had been looking for her mother for an hour. The more the time grew, so did the pounding in her head. Bella started the long arduous task of heading home. Her feet felt like they were in cement. Bella took a breather on the front steps of her house. She let her head fall between her open knees. Screwing her eyes up tight. How had things become so bad so quickly?

Charlie wasn't her father. Renee and Phil broke up. A man in a biker club of all things was her real father. Her mother thought taking drugs was a great idea. Renee wished she was dead. As drugged up as her mother was, some small part, no matter how deeply buried, wanted her six feet under. The thought made her heart twinge. Looking at Renees face when she was in her rage had been terrifying. She couldn't see her mother at all. It was a stranger standing in front of her. Reality and her vision clashed. Her eyes couldn't recognise Renee, but she knew it was her. Bella wished she would never have to see anything like that again.

Bella groaned in pain as she got up and went into the house. She decided the best course of action would be to grab a quick drink of water and then lay down until the pounding stopped. Until the pain stopped she would hold off on deciding on how to locate Renee. Bella flicked the light switch to the kitchen on and screamed. Renee was on the floor with and strewn see through baggy of pills next to her hand. Her head lay in a gallon of vomit.

Her mother kept shifting to the memory of Wendy laying on the kitchen floor in her own sick and blood. Bella pulled her phone out and dialled 999 as she ran to her mother and lifted her head onto her lap. Bella couldn't breathe. She could swear the walls were moving in on her. "I need an ambulance right now! My moms laying passed out on the floor...She's taken something, but I don't know what... 82 Laycroft grove. Please hurry!" Instead of hanging up Bella just threw her phone across the room. Renee was breathing, but it was laboured and erratic.

"Please mom, wake up. Come on. Jokes over now. You got me. Please come on mom, wake up! Please. Please." Bellas words broke off into sobbing as she sat there brushing her mother's hair out of her face. Bella didn't stop even when she heard the blaring sirens pulling up to the house.

* * *

><p>Bella felt like breaking down again when the doctor told her they weren't sure when her mother would wake up. They had pumped her stomach for any remaining drugs, but they had no clue if there was any damage to the brain or not. And until they could get her vitals back in the right frame they were going to keep her in a medically induced coma. After everything was said and done Bella felt numb. This wasn't how this new start was meant to be for them. It was all supposed to be better. She was going to help Renee get over her heartbreak and then figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Things were never meant to go like this.<p>

One of the nurses had fixed the cut on her head with some butterfly stitches. They told her she had a mild concussion and to be cautious over the next few days. All Bella could do was sit there and stare at her mother, pasty white in her hospital bed. God knows how many tubes were running in and out of her. When they asked whether she needed anything Bella just asked them to go. When they left Bella reached over and held Renees hand in both of hers. Running her thumb back and forth over the skin.

Renee had done many a stupid things in her time, but Bella never thought she would go this far. What the hell was she thinking? Was she even thinking at all? Bella wanted to slap her up the face and hug the life out of her simultaneously.

She had no one here either. Well no one she a hundred percent knew she could depend on. Oh god what was she going to tell Charlie? Bella pushed that thought away. She couldn't tell him. Not yet. He couldn't do anything and it would only upset him. She didn't want to be alone right now. Picking up her phone, she dialled Gemma's number. She didn't have a plan on what she was going to say, but she just needed to hear someone's voice. "Hello?" Bella fell short of words. Her hand tightened around Renees subconsciously. "Hey, it's Bella. I was wondering... well I'm at the hos..." Loud laughter and joyful conversation blasted through the phone speaker.

Bella pulled her hand away from Renees and rubbed her eyes. What was she doing? They were having a good time. She couldn't land this on them. It wasn't their problem. Bella slouched back into the hard plastic chair she resided in. "I'm sorry. Never mind I...I got mistaken. Have a goodnight Gemma bye." Bella hung up and dropped her phone on to her lap.

She lent her head back and closed her eyes. She thought about the pixie she had once called her friend. Bella scoffed. She bet she was seeing this right now, telling the rest of the Cullens as they sat around and laughed about the human they once knew. Bella curled into a tight ball and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Bella awoke to the sound of the door creaking. She cracked her eyes open and sat up. She couldn't deal with another doctor right now. "Look this is the last time. I don't need anything and unless you can wake my mom up I advise you to fuck off before I lose my temper." She twisted around to glare at the nurse or doctor but was dumbfounded to find Tigs and Jax flickering between her and Renee.<p>

"How? How did you know I was here?" Tigs came up behind her and lent on the back of her chair.

"Gemma said you sounded upset so we went to your place to pick you up but you weren't in. The neighbours said there was an ambulance there earlier. I thought, well I thought it was you in the hospital. We came here as fast as we could. What happened?"

Bella looked towards Renee but looked away again. It didn't seem right to see her like that. "I found her in an alley way this morning. She was passed out. I got her to wake up, but she was high on something. I never seen her like that before. I managed to get her home, but that's when the shit hit the fan. She was...She was covered in her own sick. I was just trying to get her clean so she could go to bed and sleep whatever she took out of her system. I got her into the bath, but she woke up and thought I was trying to drown her. She...Ugh...She flew off the handle. Started screaming about me being just like you. How she wished I was dead. I couldn't calm her down. I tried. I swear I tried, but nothing worked. She lost control and bashed my head of a sink. I think she realised what she had done and ran. I left to find her again." Bella took some much needed breathes. This was harder than she thought it would be.

"That's when me and Gemma ran into you. Isn't it Bella? Why didn't you say anything? We could have...Shit we could have done something." Bella had forgotten Jax was even in the room. Bella furiously rubbed at the traitor tears.

"I know I should have. But it wasn't your problem. Gemma seemed so happy about the big dinner and I didn't want to ruin it. I went home and found her on the kitchen floor with a baggy full of drugs. The doctor said they don't know when she'll wake up. I didn't know what to do okay! I panicked, I thought I could deal with it and everything would be alright. I failed... Oh God I can't even... I can't." Bella broke down. Tigs picked her up and brought her to his chest. Rubbing her back in circles.

"Hey, hey! It's not your fault tiny. None of this is your fault okay? You should have come to us. You don't have to deal with this shit on your own, okay. Come on, you can't sleep in that chair. Gemma would have my balls if you didn't come back to the club house with us." Bella detached herself from Tigs and robotically picked up the duffle bag she brought with her to the hospital. The outburst had drained all her energy. Bella let Tigs and Jax lead her out of the hospital with one last glance at Renee.

* * *

><p>Bella sat at the bar staring blankly at the wall. Bella flinched at the slamming of a glass in front of her. Piney was standing before her. He motioned towards the glass. Bella glanced down. It was Jack Daniels. "You look like you need it. Remember, no coke. Ruins the whiskey." And like a little ray of sunshine, through storm clouds Bella laughed. She picked up the glass and saluted him with it before downing the whole thing in one go.<p>

Bella turned towards Gemma at the other end of the bar. Getting up she made her way towards her. "Hey, Gemma is there a shower I can use?" Gemma nodded and told her the directions. Bella thanked her and made her way to it, locking the door behind her.

Bella expected to come crashing down in tears again but nothing came. Maybe she had cried all the tears she could. Bella exited the shower and put on a simple camisole and some sleeping shorts. On auto pilot, she made her way to the room she would be sleeping in for the next few days. Tigs was right. Gemma had none of her protests. The older woman had practically frog marched her to Bellas room and demanded that it was her room until Renee came out of the hospital.

She never wanted to hug someone so hard before. Bella collapsed onto her bed after bringing her hair into a messy bun. She had never been so drained before. Bella glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. Eleven thirty shone, back at her in bright red numbers.

"This is where you disappeared too." Bella reached behind her and chucked the pillow at the doorway. Jax dodged out of the way with a chuckle. "You're the only girl I've met whose natural reaction is to hit me." Bella sat up and chuckled.

"You just have one of those faces." Jax held his hand over his heart as if she had mortally wounded him. Bella rolled her eyes. Jax made his way to the DVD player and TV on the dresser and set up a movie. He had ditched his cut and was sporting a simple white t-shirt and some joggers.

"You do know this is where I'm sleeping right? What are you doing?" It was the boyish grin that did her in. Honestly, he was lethal with it Bella thought. Jax pressed play and jumped onto her bed, laying down and leaning on one elbow across from her. Still grinning that heart stopping smile.

"What's it look like. Were going to watch a film. You're a bit slow on the uptake." Bella reached behind her but realised her pillow was across the room. Bella couldn't be bothered to go and get it so stole the one behind Jax and curled up under the covers. Bella chuckled at his playful glare and turned her attention to the TV.

* * *

><p>Gemma had just finished off cleaning up the bar. She guessed Bella had gone to bed after the day she had. She couldn't blame the poor girl. However, she had no idea where her son was. Gemma climbed the stairs and went to Jax's room. The lights were off and the bed was empty. Confused Gemma walked down the hall and saw Bellas door wide open. Gemma edged into the room and took in the sight.<p>

Jax was on top of the covers, curled around Bella with one arm slung across her waist and his other one being used as a pillow for Bella. Bella was under the covers, close to Jax as the blankets would allow. Jax's head was tilted downwards and Bellas was craned upwards, as if even in sleep they wanted to look at each other. The sight made Gemma want to grin but a small zing of fear spread through her. What would happen if they did end up getting closer and it all ended in tears? Some people weren't cut out for life with the club.

Gemma shrugged it away. Bella had proven today that she was willing to go through hell to make sure everyone was okay. The girl had done everything today herself because she didn't want to ruin their day or worry anyone. Bella had earned a fucking golden halo in Gemma's opinion. Gemma sneaked over to the TV and turned it off. Backing out the door she slowly pulled the door to and smiled at the two.


End file.
